New Kid in Town
by ChuckxAndxBlair
Summary: When Chuck Bass moves into town, Blair Waldorf falls head over heels for him, literally. But will her dad's company, personal issues, and girls trying to steal him get in the way of their relationship? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I guess I never really thought about how my life could change in an instant. How it could become completely different from one random event. How that one random event would become buried in your mind and memories for the rest of your life. That one event would spark something that you would tell your children and your grandchildren about, smiling as you did. Sometimes, I would think that something was going to be a life changing event I would look back on and smile, but that never ended up happening. Until, the day I met Chuck Bass. Meeting Chuck Bass was that once in a lifetime life changing event.

"Blair, why don't you tell us?" Hearing my name, my thoughts are interrupted.

"Uh, what?" I reply, obviously lost in my own little world, unaware of the lesson being taught in my sophomore English class.

"Ms. Waldorf, pay attention." My teacher replies. This has become a regular thing for this class. I tend not to pay attention, mostly because my father makes me study ahead in my subjects, and everything we've been learning, I covered over a year ago. My father's like that – he wants me to go somewhere in life, and always says I shouldn't rely on his money after college. Of course, I doubt that's going to happen.

"Sorry," I say to the teacher, rolling my eyes.

They never punish me, because my father can make them public enemy #1 overnight. Anyone that isn't a friend of my father's is an enemy, and the town has benefited so much from his companies, no one wants to make him reconsider any money he's donated to any charities or churches. The day goes on pretty much like usual. I talk to a few people here and there, pretend to be interested in people's conversations occasionally, striking fear into the hearts of kids that know they are below my level, the usual. That is, until chemistry class rolled around.

As I was walking to class, I heard the people behind me talking about a new kid, who had moved here from New York City. I didn't think much of it, figuring that anyone who would be moving to a small coastal town in Northern Florida wasn't going to be attractive. That's the reason why I had never had a boyfriend – There was nobody in this town worth dating. At least, that's what I had thought. As I walked into my class, I couldn't help but stare at the new guy towards the front, talking with the teacher. His eyes were a deep brown color that seemed to go on endlessly; his hair was a perfect dark brown, almost covering his ears. He smiled, revealing a perfect set of white teeth and dimples. Then, I trip, and the whole class goes silent.

I close my eyes and attempt to get up as fast as I can, drawing as little attention to myself as I can. Blair Waldorf doesn't trip. She doesn't embarrass herself. She doesn't do anything except be perfect; in the eyes of the outside world, that is.

The whole class is staring at me when I get up, including Mr. Brown Eyes over there, still looking like someone out of a movie. "Hah, whoops. I guess my Dolce heels still need a little breaking in," I say, pointing to the three year old heels on my feet. The girls laugh a little too much, the guys smirk and smile, and Mr. Brown Eyes smirks, but quickly hides it. I go and sit down in my stool, and quickly take out my cell phone, trying to look busy. The bell soon rings, and the teacher directs Mr. Brown Eyes to sit in the seat next to mine, since the person who had sat there before switched classes. I don't dare look up. Until I hear a deep voice whisper to me. "Hello." He says, "A little clumsy, aren't we?"

I stutter, trying not to make eye contact with his mystifying brown ey- They're so brown. I find myself looking straight into his eyes, unaware of everything. "Uh, um, I'm not usually clumsy," I say, mentally slapping myself for stuttering. I quickly straighten myself up, and look up towards the board, pretending to pay attention. Mr. Brown Eyes does the same. Soon, I notice him doing an all too familiar thing – doodling and staring off into space.

I've always been a doodler. I would always draw when I was a kid, not caring if I was drawing on paper or my wall. It soon became a bad habit that I would do in class, causing my grades to suffer. That's not a problem anymore, though. Thanks to father's private tutors, I'm grades ahead of my classmates when it comes to knowledge. I get perfect grades, and I've never once actually paid attention to what the teacher was saying. I get away with it, too.

Mr. Brown Eyes though, wasn't so lucky. Our teacher, Mr. Gonzales, noticed right away when Mr. Brown Eyes wasn't paying attention, and called him out. "Mr. Bass." he said. His last name is Bass. Mr. Brown Eyes didn't take his eyes off of his drawing. "What is the density of iron?" He asked, looking more irritated by the second. We all knew how this was going to end – hotshot new kid trying to act cool, but instead, he'll get himself an hour long detention for not knowing the answer.

"Sir, it all depends on which iron you're talking about," Mr. Brown Eyes replied, still not looking up from his paper, "The density of cast iron is 7,150 kilograms per meter squared, the density of wrought iron is 7850 kilograms per meter squared. However, the density of pure iron is 7870 kilograms per meter squared." He replied, looking up and smirking at the teacher. Mr. Gonzales didn't have a reply, but instead muttered something under his breath and turned around, writing more formulas on the board. Damn, new kid's smart. I giggle under my breath, and he turns over to me and flashes a smile. "Cute," he said before turning back to his drawing.

I didn't see him again for the rest of the day. I couldn't help but replay the scene in chemistry over and over again. His mesmerizing voice repeated in my head all day long. I found myself thinking of us, together. I found myself picturing us going on dates together, him holding me in his arms, us being happy. By the end of the day, I knew one thing, and one thing only – I had fallen head over heels, literally, for Mr. Brown Eyes. For the next few weeks, he was the only thing on my mind.

* * *

**Hi guys, I'm Mandie! This is my first story on this FanFiction account, and I hope you guys like it! Please favorite and review my stories, I'd appreciate it so much!**

**Also, please check out my best friend and I's Youtube account, which is dedicated to Chuck & Blair (Chair) videos! O********ur Youtube username: darextoxchair**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Gossip Girl or any of it's characters, because if I did, Chair would be together forever and Dan would go die in a hole.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Then one day came along, where I decided I was going to impress Chuck Bass, one way or another. I had curled my long brunette hair, which is rare for me. I added some brown eye shadow, put on some false lashes for a little bit of pop, and some blush. It was simple, but good enough. I picked out a white flowy blouse I had just recently got, along with dark skinny jeans and boots, then made my way outside. I was greeted by my father before leaving the house.

"Blair, I need to talk to you about something," He said.

"Daddy, I'm going to be late for school. Can we talk later?" I said, motioning to the door, keys in hand.

"I was just going to tell you to have a nice day and that we're going to have dinner with a new business partner of mine tonight, so as soon as you get home, please put on a nice dress and get ready to leave," He said.

I didn't think much of it, and made my way outside to my car. It was a present for my sixteenth birthday - A cherry red Mercedes convertible. I turned on my radio and sped out of the driveway. Driving to school, my favorite song came on the radio, and I turned it up even louder than it was before. People were used to my morning music fest, of course, so it was nothing new for anyone. As I sang along to the song, I pulled into the school parking lot and made my way to my regular spot, but noticed that someone had already taken it.

As I drove up, it was no other than Mr. Brown Eyes himself in a Mustang. No one around here can afford a car like that – But then again, he did just move here. Was he rich? I parked in the spot next to that one, and got out.

"Um, that's my spot," I said, crossing my arms.

"I didn't see your name on it," He said with a smirk.

"Well, every on campus knows that it's mine." I said, getting more and more irritated.

"My apologies, I'll let you have it tomorrow. I've got to go; I'll see you in chemistry." He said, winking before he walked away. I scoffed, and walked the other way, making sure to go to the opposite way as him. Then, I realized my class was in fact, the other way, and I turned around. I heard him laughing as he walked about ten feet in front of me. I scowled at his back, before beginning to speed walk to get past him. As I sped up, he did too. Ugh, this guy wasn't making my life any easier.

"What's your problem?" I shout out, irritated.

"Nothing," He shouts back, not turning around. "I just think it's fun messing with you, seeing as how everything seems to bother you." I stop; a little hurt. He also stops and turns around in a split second, leaving us face to face.

"Stop pretending to be this tough girl that's bulletproof; I can see right through you. There's a sad look in your eyes that probably not many people notice, but I do," He said, staring into my eyes.

Sadly, he spoke the truth. Was it that obvious that I had issues going on? Could other people tell too?

He seemed to read my mind, and said, "Don't worry, it's not obvious to the typical person, but anyone with a brain knows that there's something else going on."

He put his hand on my cheek. I didn't move, I didn't speak, and I didn't do anything. I just stared into his brown eyes, not knowing what to do next.

I spent all day thinking about everything he said. He barely knew me. It wasn't his place to tell me that I look broken inside – though I am. Nobody knows that though, of course. Blair Waldorf doesn't have problems, she doesn't break down. She's freaking perfect. The word would constantly echo in my mind – perfect. It's been a word that I've lived with for as long as I can remember. My parents, their friends, and my family – They all put this pressure on me to be perfect. I have to look perfect, I have to act perfectly all the time, I have to have perfect grades, and worse of all, they point out every flaw I have and insist I change it or fix it.

I sigh as the bell rings to go to lunch, debating on just saying I'm going out to get lunch, hopping in my car, and just driving around for a while, or going and sitting with my friends, possibly shoving a bite of two of something down my throat, just to avoid suspicions. I had always been good about that. No matter what was going on, I acted completely normal – in public. I ended up choosing on driving around, but as I walk out to my car, Chuck Bass is leaning against my car.

"What do you want now?" I ask, unlocking my car.

"Let's go get lunch together," He says. "Come on, I'll drive."

I debate it for a second. I could say no, say that I'm going to get lunch on my own, and then drive off out of sight. Or, I could say yes, but then he'd find out. I couldn't have anyone find out.

"I can't," I say, trying to come up with an excuse. "I, uh, I'm gonna study in my car real quick for the test next period." Crap. We have chemistry next period – He knows there isn't a test. Shit. "I mean – uh, I heard there was a pop quiz." I stuttered, again. Damn it.

"There isn't, and even if there was, you wouldn't need to study. I saw the quiz he handed back to you yesterday. Perfect score," He said. There that word was again – perfect. "Come on, let's just go. I've only lived here a little while, but I found this perfect little sandwich shop down the road." I know what he's talking about, I haven't been there in ages.

"I-I dunno," I said. I stuttered again, shoot. I look around nervously, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Please," He says, coming closer to me and pulling my head up to meet his warm brown eyes. I looked into his eyes. I counted 5 seconds, then 10, and then somehow, a yes managed to come out of my mouth, my brain obviously having no say. He smiled at me.

Walking into the sandwich shop brought so many memories back. Memories of middle school, how this place was the daily hang out spot for my friends and I.

"Chuck?" I said, looking around, "Can we just get some food and get out of here?"

"Yeah, of course, Blair," He said. I repeated the way he said my name over and over again in my head.

"What do you want?" He asks, but I assume he knows the answer.

"Just… get me whatever you want, I'll go wait in the car." I said, somehow wishing I was back at school. In the car, I fixed my makeup, put on some lip gloss, and waited patiently. As I was glancing around the car, I noticed some drawings in the back seats. I glanced towards the sandwich shop, making sure he wasn't coming, and slowly picked them up. They were drawings of islands, cars, sunsets, and cities. These looked exactly like what I drew. I had never showed anyone my drawings though.

Before I could finish my thought, the door to the sandwich shop opened, and Chuck walked out. I quickly put the drawings back, and smiled at him at he opened his car door.

"Hey," I said, acting like everything was perfectly fine, "What'd you get?"

"I got you a turkey sandwich," He said, handing it to me. "And we're not leaving until you eat it. All of it."

He smiled at me, before opening his own sandwich and taking a bite of his. I unwrapped my sandwich, and slowly took a bite. It was good. I soon had eaten all of it, not even realizing it until it was gone.

"Chuck," I said, putting my napkin and sandwich wrapping in the bag it came in. "Thanks…" I said slowly, smiling slightly before looking up at him. He was smiling too.

"You're welcome," He said, softly. "If you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

I nodded, not knowing exactly what to say to that. He was honestly one of the best looking guys I've ever seen, and the fact that he wasn't a cocky bastard was a good sign. He was down to earth, and probably didn't even consider himself good looking or attractive in girls' eyes. But, he cared. As we drove back to school, the radio played, but neither of us said a word until we got to school. We sat there for a little while, just sitting and thinking, I suppose.

"Thanks for lunch, Chuck. I have to go to my locker, but I'll see you next period." I said, smiling before opening my door. Before I got out, Chuck stopped me.

"Blair, you're beautiful," He said, smiling another one of his killer smiles. I could feel myself blushing, so I quickly smiled and got out, waving as I walked away. He still hadn't gotten out of the car by the time I turned the corner to the front of the school.

Chuck Bass thinks I'm beautiful.

* * *

**Hi guys, I'm back with another update! I was thinking that I could do an update every few days with about 1,000 to 2,000 words instead of a 5,000 word update about every week to two weeks. **

**Please tell me what y'all think! What should happen next in the story? I LOVE any feedback! :)**

**Also, please take a look at my best friend and I's Youtube channel. Here, we have a few Chair videos, and add more weekly. **

**Link: user/darextoxchair**

**Another update will be coming before Monday, so keep an eye out for that! :)**

**Thanks!**

**- Mandie**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As the bell rang for our next class to begin, Chuck wasn't in chemistry. One minute passed, then two. Finally he rushed in, apologizing to the teacher. Mr. Gonzales had a very strict late policy, and he gave Chuck a detention. After receiving his detention slip, Chuck walked down the aisle to our seats, smiling as he did.

"Hey, Chuck," I said, smiling back at him.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered at me before sitting down.

I got a sudden feeling in my stomach. Butterflies. Did I seriously just get butterflies from Chuck Bass calling me beautiful for the second time in one day? Apparently so.

He didn't look my direction for the rest of class. He just took a few notes but ended up doodling all over his page, like me. I was staring off into space, hearing Mr. Gonzales' lecture, but not really listening. Suddenly, Chuck tapped my knee, getting my attention without the teacher's too, and passed me a note quickly onto my desk.

_I was going to ask you to hang out after school, but I got this detention instead. :(_

I sighed, suddenly being reminded of my dad's dinner tonight. I would do anything to be able to skip it. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Mr. Gonzales?" I asked, somehow managing to get everyone's attention, including Chuck's, who look more terrified than surprised that I spoke up in class.

"Yes, Ms. Waldorf?" Mr. Gonzales replied, also shocked that I was going to participate in class.

"You seem so tense, Mr. Gonzales. Did you and your wife stop having sex again? What a shame." I said, with a smirk.

The look on his face was priceless. I wish I could've taken a picture. The whole class gasped, shocked at what had just come out of my mouth.

"For that, Ms. Waldorf, you have detention!" He screamed.

Good, I got what I wanted. More time to spend around Chuck and less time around my dad. I could feel Chuck smiling next to me. I got my detention slip, which I quickly shoved in my bag, not caring as much about the actual detention as much as I wanted to tell my father I couldn't make it tonight. I quickly texted him, before turning off my phone completely. I then tore out a piece of paper from my notebook and writing a note to Chuck, which I quickly passed to him when the teacher wasn't looking.

_Guess we're hanging out after all! ;)_

I looked over at him after he read it, and smiled. He winked at me, and I was probably blushing, but I didn't care anymore. I felt like I could be myself around Chuck, no matter who was watching. With him, I felt safe, and like nothing could ever hurt me. It's like I've known him longer than just a few weeks.

When the bell rang thirty minutes later, it signaled the end of a school day. Probably one of the best school days I've had in such a long time, if not the best I've ever had. My day wasn't over yet, though. Mr. Gonzales had a meeting after school, so he left us in his room sorting papers, which gave us some time to talk.

"Chuck, I noticed that you like to draw," I said, glancing up at him from my pile of papers.

"It's always been something I've done, I guess. I noticed that you like drawing too," He said, chuckling.

"Mhm, I suppose, although my father doesn't approve of it. He says that it's a waste of time and that I should be more focusing on getting into an Ivy League school. It's kind of ridiculous," I said. I just realized I had never told anyone that, ever.

"I understand, my parents are the same way. They make me study more than anything else, so when I'm at school, I'm honestly more bored than anything else. I'd love to be an artist when I get older, although I guess I can't make a career of doodling. I could, however, paint pictures and possibly sell them. I just can't picture myself sitting behind a desk being someone's boss," He said, putting his papers down and looking at me. "I'd do anything to just get away."

It was truly amazing, how much I could relate to him, with everything. I felt like he was the other part of me that I've been waiting to find for so long. I always felt like I didn't know who I was, I felt lost. With him, now, I feel like I've finally found someone I can rely on with everything. I was still a little weary, though. I couldn't handle getting hurt, not right now. Not with everything going on in my life. Chuck was different though, he was real.

"I know exactly what you mean, Chuck. It's the same thing with me, exactly. I'd do anything to just be able to be my own person, and not have my parents control what I do with my life. Nobody understands, but it feels like you do," I said, walking over to him, close enough to where I could feel his breath. I took in the smell of his cologne, the smell of him, everything. We stood there for a minute, just looking at each other. Then, I could see him getting closer to me. My heart skipped a beat, and then started beating wildly. He leaned in slowly, and kissed me. Then, he wrapped his hands around my waist, rubbing my sides with his thumbs. His tongue traced the outline of my lips, before I met mine with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, moving a little closer to him before pulling away.

"I love you."

* * *

**I know it was extremely short today, guys, but I will have more coming probably tomorrow! I wrote this extremely fast when I had an hour of free time, so I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors!**

**Who do you think said "I love you"? ;)**

**I hope y'all enjoyed it! Please favorite and review!**

**Also, please check out my bestfriend and I's Youtube channel: /user/darextoxchair**

**We appreciate any subscribers, views, likes, anything! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of it's characters, unfortunately.**

**- Mandie xoxo**


End file.
